


Smug

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Not quite so misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

‘Mm? What was that?’

‘Smug.’

‘Who is?’

‘You are.’

‘I am not!’

‘‘Course you are. You have that soft, self-satisfied look a cat has after a saucer of cream.’ Sam strokes a hand down his back and Frodo arches against him. Sam would almost swear he can hear the purr: dark velvet, deep within his throat.

‘It wasn’t a saucer of cream as I remember it.’ Frodo slides his tongue back and forth across his lips, and smiles slowly.

‘No, well, happen not.’ Sam blushes, and kisses the tip of Frodo’s nose. ‘But you seem mighty content with it.’

‘Mmmm!’

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
